


Forget Me

by jchsez



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchsez/pseuds/jchsez





	1. Chapter 1

July

"And then, dude," you could hear the excitement in Joey's voice "you had to see his face when Chris said..." he stopped when he realized JC wasn't looking at him, and probably not even paying attention.

"You know what? That's it, I've seen enough. You need to stop thinking about this guy all the time." Joey says. "It's not healthy for you and you know it. I don't wanna be that annoying type of frie-- JC, are you even listening to me?" He interrupts when he sees JC looking at the floor, overthinking. "JC!!!" he yelled.

"Uh... what? Sorry Joe, what were you saying?" JC asked when he remembered he was talking to Joey when the thoughts started to come back.

Joey had been his best friend since day one. They met in the third grade and became inseparable since then. They were always there for each other, and JC knew he could count on Joey for everything without worrying about being judged.

Obviously he had already noticed something was wrong with his best friend before they talked about it, but didn't get surprised when JC told him that he had gotten involved with Justin Timberlake when he went to Tennessee on one of his biggest architecture projects at the singer's property.

"I was saying..." Joey made a pause and took a deep breath before continuing "that it's a beautiful Saturday and we should go out and have fun." he said with a little excitement in his voice. "It's better than staying here thinking about him." He lowered his voice to not sound rude.

"What?! No, I was not... sorry man, it's just... it's been a busy month and there's this huge project that I have to focus on. I guess I've been thinking about it way too much, I'm sorry." he said, knowing Joey wouldn't believe him. "And anyway, I'm really tired, why don't you call Chris and invite him to go out with you? I'm sure he wouldn't refuse going on a club or something." he said, hoping Joey would accept his excuse.

Joey narrowed his eyes, not believing JC was trying to hide it again. "You really wanna lie to me?" he sounded furious "I know you're not thinking about your huge project." he added with confidence and JC looked down. Besides the fact that Joey knew him too well, he had always been a bad liar, so why did he even try to lie anymore? "C, I'm just doing this cause I care about you and I want to see you happy again. I miss the old you. I miss my best friend." he continued.

"Sorry Joe, I... I'm sorry." JC said, feeling bad for lying again. "I know you want me to feel happy and I appreciate it, but I'm really tired today, can we reschedule ir for tomorrow night?" he asked with a small smile.

Joey knew JC was doing his best, but things with him are just like that... they're always slow -- and even though they're like brothers, Joey still couldn't force him to do anything -- One step at a time.

"Alright" Joey finally answered "tomorrow, 8pm. And you better be ready or I'll take your ass to the club in pajamas if needed, got it?" he said, smiling at JC and walking to the front door.

"Yes, mom" JC laughed and followed Joey to the door. 

Joey stopped and looked at JC. He had known this guy for more than half of his life and seeing the sadness in his eyes broke his heart. "I know it's hard, C, but it's been two years." he put a hand on his shoulder "We can talk about it if you want." Joey said slowly, like he was choosing every word very carefully so he wouldn't push JC too much. "You know I'm here for you." 

JC pulled Joey and gave him a warm and tight hug. He wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a good friend like Joey."Thank you for everything, Joe." 

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Joey added, leaving the house as JC nodded and thanked him one more time.

Joey was already leaving when JC asked curiously "Man, how did you know I was lying about that?"

Joey laughed. "I've known you for 20 years, C, I know when you're lying." he said and kept walking to his car. 

JC half-smiled and just as he was about to close the door, he heard Joey saying "And by the way... today is Thursday." 

~~~~

January

JC woke up and smiled at the beautiful view he had from his bedroom. The past months had been stressful and busy for him, but now he was finally feeling relaxed and happy, something he hadn't experienced in a long time. He had bought this house in Miami three years ago, it was nice, fancy, calm and the location was perfect. You could hear the sound of the beach waves and the birds. You could hear people talking, but it was low and isolated. It was all he needed, a place where he could feel great since the second he opened his eyes in the morning. 

When he thought about everything that happened in such a short period of time, he couldn't understand how he managed to succeed in all the projects he was working on, attend all the meetings with the owners and check them carefully at least three times a week. Luckly, Joey was true to his word and kept by his side all the time, supporting and helping him whenever he needed. He'd make sure JC had eaten properly and had at least five hours of sleep and when JC started to get overloaded, Joey would take him to a club and talk about anything but work.

JC smiled at that thought and made a mental note to give Joey a copy of the key of the beach house so he could go there when he felt like he needed a break. He closed his eyes once more, took some deep breaths and allowed himself to hear he peaceful sound of the nature. 

Nothing could ruin his day anymore.

About an hour later, he was sitting on the couch watching the news when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at his watch and wondered who could be at 9:45am. 

When he answered the door, he couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?" he didn't even try to hide how shocked he was


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" he didn't even try to hide how shocked he was.

"Well, good morning for you too." Chris entered the house and placed his bag on the floor. "Wow, Joey said it was a nice place but not THAT nice." he turned around and looked at JC's surprised face. "Come on, no hugs?"

JC took a few steps and smiled as they hugged. He should have expected this. It's typical Chris.

 

~~~~ 

 

"Man," Chris came downstairs after putting his things in the guest room hours later "I can't believe you rarely come here" he stopped by the huge windows and got speechless as he watched the moon. "I mean... if I had a house like this" he points to the window "and with this view... I'd stay here twenty-four seven." he looks at JC and realized he was speechless too.

JC sighed. "Yeah, well..." he tried to say something but didn't know how to put it in words. He knew he deserved to have a time for himself, but he hadn't realized how much he needed it until he arrived there days ago. 

Chris broke the silence with a question that he had been holding since he got there "You said you bought this house three years ago, right?" JC nodded and Chris made a confused face. "And you never threw a party here?" he gave emphasis to the sentence, even though he already knew the answer.

"Nope, never" JC knew that Chris would annoy him for a good time if he didn't find a good excuse. "It's not like I have too much time for that..." he looked down and lowered his voice "or friends" he joked.

Chris was surprised with that statement. "Why would you say that? You do have a lot of friends." that was true. Even though he was always working and traveling, JC had a lot of friends and all of them loved and cared about him very much. "But now that I'm here..." he added smiling and JC wondered if he should worry about it "I'm going to show you how to throw a party." Yep, he should.

"I appreciate this but I don't think that's a good idea, man." JC quickly replied. He loved being with his friends, but he was really not in the mood for parties, especially if he had to be in charge of the things. "I came here to relax and that's what I'm going to do for now." he added.

"Alright, alright." Chris knew JC needed to relax, but he was willing to bring him back to life. He couldn't remember the last time they went to a club or had dinner together because JC distanced himself from his friends a lot in the past years "But before we go back to New York..."

"Yeah yeah" JC smiled. He was relieved because Chris understood him, but knew that he wouldn't give up his plans. He looked at his watch "Man, it's almost midnight. I think I might go to bed now. Do you need anything before I go?" he kindly asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm going to sit in the balcony and watch the moon for a while." Chris replied.

"Help yourself" JC added before going upstairs. "There's beer at the fridge if you want." he laughed as he saw Chris already in his way to the fridge.

Chris smiled and picked up a bottle for him "Thanks. Goodnight, C" he said.

"Night, Chris." he left the room and went to his bedroom feeling nothing but happy.

 

~~~~

 

The next morning, Chris woke up with the sound of JC walking downstairs and talking on the phone. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't manage to concentrate because of all the noise coming from the living room. 

He went downstairs fifteen minutes later and JC was still on the phone. When he saw Chris, he grinned and silently asked him if he wanted some coffee. He handed him a cup when he nodded and sit on the couch as he continued his call "Yes. No, no problem about that." Chris noticed something different in JC's eyes. He wasn't sure who exactly he was talking to but whoever it was, caught JC in surprise "Ok, Mr. Johnson, thank you for calling. It's going to be a pleasure to meet you. See you on Friday." he hung up, put both hands in his head and took a deep breath "I need to go back to New York by the end of the week" by the tone of his voice, it was hard to tell if he was disappointed or sad... or both "You can stay here if you want. I'll just be gone for a week" he added.

"Was it a client? I thought you wanted to stay away from work." Chris knew it wasn't right to question him about that, but he was really curious "I mean... at least that's what Joey told me." he tried to fix it.

"I want to, but they said it's a big and important thing and I was recommended by someone powerful," he tried to convince Chris about the importance of this business when in fact, he couldn't even convince himself. He didn't even know the guy's first name or the name of the 'big company' he said he works for. He wondered if this was actually true and worth it. What if he went there and nobody showed up? "so I'm going to go there to check what kind of project they're talking about. Are you going to be okay here?" he added after a long pause.

Chris couldn't hide the disappointment because he didn't get to spend too much time with JC and he was already leaving again, but the thought that he'd stay all by himself at this beautiful place -- and that he did have some good plans for this week -- made him smile "Sure. I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

 

~~~~

 

The rest of the week passed faster than he wished. Even though he had done nothing but relax he was mentally tired and worried about the meeting with the new client. Since he called, JC couldn't stop thinking about all the kinds of projects he could be talking about and who could possibly have recommended him for a high class company. 

He was now in his bedroom, his suitcase was placed near the bed and he was sitting on a chair by the window. He had been there for only three hours but he was already missing the view he had from his beach house. He looked around and sighed. He didn't think he'd be back there so soon. He looked at the clock: one hour until the meeting with Mr. Johnson.

JC was so tired that he decided to call a cab instead of driving himself to the meeting. He looked from the window ten minutes later and saw the taxi parked in front of his house and waiting for him. "Well... time to go." he told himself, picking his things and walking to the car.

About twenty minutes later, he finally made it to the address his new client had given him. He took a deep breath and quickly analyzed the building. It was fancy but apparently it only had two or three floors. He had never heard about this place before and didn't even know what kind of company they were. 

As he entered the building, the receptionist took him to a private room and told him that someone would be there to talk to him soon. He enjoyed the time to look for something that could say anything about the job they did at that company, but who would leave anything at a private room? And actually... why did they put him in a private room?

"I was hoping to see you." he didn't even hear the door opening. All he heard was that familiar voice. He turned around and faced his long time lover, he couldn't believe that was actually happening. At that point, he felt his world fall down. "How are you, Josh?" Justin closed the door behind him and tried to smile, but it quickly faded away when he noticed JC's reaction.

"Wha... what..." JC couldn't believe it. He looked at the room and tried to gather his thoughts but he suddenly felt the sadness expand through his body and mind. He took deep breaths and continued "Why are you here? Why am I here?" he hoped Justin wouldn't notice the pain in his voice.

Justin knew things weren't going to be easy with JC but he was ready to go through anything he needed to get him back. Unfortunately, when Justin realized how hurt JC was, he forgot everything he had planned to tell him. He knew that all the ways to say I'm sorry and how much he regretted what he had done weren't enough to make JC believe in him. He had completely destroyed the only person he ever loved and he knew that. 

Justin didn't want to blink because tears would fall and he wouldn't be able to hide it. He wasn't worried about crying in front of JC, but he surely would think it was just a scene and he wouldn't be given one more chance to explain himself. "I needed to see you." his voice was shaken and he was starting to cry "I've been looking for you for months, Josh. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," JC looked away. Even though he was mad at Justin, he couldn't see him crying. It broke him even more. "I wish I could go back in time and fix everything, and I swear I can explain it but you need to give me a chance." Justin forced himself to stop crying "Please."

JC, so far, had succeeded at keeping calm but he wasn't sure how long that would last. In other ciscumstances he wouldn't think twice before saying no for Justin, especially after the way he treated him the last time they saw each other, but not giving him a chance wouldn't bring him back to his peaceful beach house or erase this week. "One chance. That's all you got." this time he was rewarded with the beautiful smile Justin used to give him. The kind of smile that was warmer than the sun and brighter than the moon. 

"Thank you." Justin analyzed the whole place and thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to have this kind of conversation there. It was a quiet room but totally uncomfortable in terms of forniture. "Actually, can we talk about it somewhere else? I don't think this is the right place for us to have this conversation." he tried to control his voice.

JC wasn't happy with this idea, especially because he wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible. But on the other hand, he had to agree with him. "Yeah, sure. We can go to my place if you want." he suddenly regretted his words. Ten minutes ago he didn't want to hear about Justin and now he was inviting him to go to his house?

 

~~~~

 

Justin arrived at JC's house forty minutes later with a bag of chips and coffee. They had taken different cabs on the way back to JC's place, so Justin decided to stop somewhere and buy something for them to eat. 

JC didn't think he would be nervous, but as soon as he heard the doorbell he felt all his body shiver and probably a little anxious as well. He couldn't help but smile at that scene of Justin holding a bag of chips in a hand and two coffees in the other. 

"You hungry? Brought your favorites." Justin grinned and entered the house.

JC closed the door behind him and offered him a seat "Actually," he spoke slowly, sitting in the couch in front of him "these are your favorites. I don't think coffee and chips match." he added.

Justin smiled once again and looked away. He had so much to say but didn't know how he would explain it. He could use all the words in the world and still didn't know if JC would be able to forgive him, but he didn't blame him. He messed things up. It was his fault and he had to fix it and if he didn't try to apologize, he would never know what could have happened.

"I'm sure you know I sold that house." Justin started as he finally found courage to speak "I couldn't manage to sleep there anymore. Everything in that house was your idea. You designed every single room and I couldn't keep walking through the whole place because everything reminded me of you." now he couldn't look at JC. He got out of the couch, walked to the window and watched the city for a moment. "I don't expect you to forgive me because, honestly, I will never be able to forgive myself for that." he turned around and tried to read JC's expression but didn't succeed. 

"If you knew you would regret it, why did you do that anyway?" JC said after a long pause. He knew Justin would say that but still couldn't understand why he came back just to apologize after all these years.

Justin's face burned "I had no choice. They told me our relationship was unacceptable and it could ruin my career." JC looked intently at him and wondered how someone could be so selfish. "They asked me to break up with you and trust me, I didn't want to do it. But someone assured me that would be the best thing for both of us." he quickly added.

JC was furious "Oh so now you tell me they asked you to break up with me? Did you have a script too or they let you choose your own words?" Justin sat on the couch. JC could see he was struggling now, probably just as much as he did when he heard the words 'You were just a good fuck and that's all, I don't love you, I never did and I never will' years ago.

"You had to stay away from me and that was the only way I found at that time." Justin started to cry as he realized how much he had hurt the person he loved the most in the world.

JC laughed nervously as he tried not to burst into tears. This time, he was the one who got off the couch and started walking "Yeah well... you did great. You really did. Do you have any idea how I've been feeling since that?" he raised his voice "I'm broken. I've been depressed since you told me I was just a..."

"Ok Josh, stop it." Justin interrupted "I know what I said and I already apologized for that."

"Oh great, I'm feeling much better now. Thank you, Justin." JC was still trying not to cry "And stop calling me Josh." 

Justin looked surprised "But you always let your friends call you that." he said, misunderstanding what was going on there.

"You're damn right. It's JC for you." At this point, he couldn't control himself anymore and tears fell from his face. "You should have told me about it instead of ending things up the way you did." he said slowly.

Justin shook his head "No, I couldn't. That's the problem, Jo-- JC. I was trying to protect you, you need to understand that." 

"No, what you need to understand, Justin," he took deep breaths and walked nervously through the whole room "is that nothing they could've done would have hurt me as much as you did." with that, he opened the front door, unable to keep that conversation any longer. "You should go now." he looked at Justin impatiently.

Justin stared intently at JC and noticed the hurt in his eyes. He slowly walked to the door, knowing that could be the last chance he had to talk with his lover "JC--" he said as he left the house, but JC quickly slammed the door before he could say anything. 

As soon as Justin left, JC sat on the floor and suddenly felt his body ache from head to toe. It didn't take long for him to start crying and sobbing. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was back to the darkness just now that he was finally getting over it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, JC didn’t know what to do. He had always been the kind of person who couldn’t find a way to manage his problems and getting rid of Justin didn’t actually solve things the way he expected, only stopped his pain for a few months. Now he was going to have to learn how to forget about everything again, but that makes it so hard when you just can’t forget the person you see yourself married with.

Two days later, as JC went back to his beach house, he decided to go straight to Joey’s, knowing that somehow his brother would help him. “C, what are you doing here, man?” Joey said in surprise as he opened the door. “Chris said you were just coming back tomorrow night.” Until then, he hadn’t invited JC to come in yet. He looked at his back nervously and tried to hurry JC without looking suspicious “So, do you need anything? You still have your… bags with you?” he sounded confused.

“Yeah man, I needed to talk to you immediately…” JC said coming in to the house but stopping midway when he saw Justin looking completely anxious by the couch. “You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” he pointed at Joey “You’re helping him? That’s it? Was that all your idea?” he yelled.

Joey protested. “Wow C, stop right there.” he knew JC had all the right to be pissed. After Joey saw how bad JC got after the breakup, he promised his long time friend he would never help Justin get close to JC again – and he was keeping it. “I’m not helping him. In fact, this is the first time in years I’m seeing him, so please, can you let me explain what’s going on before you get mad at me?” he lowered his voice in hope JC would calm and listen to what he had to say.

“JC, I…” Justin was about to defend Joey but got interrupted by JC.

“I am giving Joey a chance to explain.” he said right away “Don’t make me regret my decision.” JC looked at Joey and took a deep breath “What is it?” he added.

Joey was relieved. He knew how to talk to his brother and that if he had the chance, he could fix this misunderstanding without getting JC to be even madder than he already was.

“Justin called me after you went away and asked me when you were getting back. Chris had told me you were just coming to town tomorrow night so I gave him a chance of explaining himself before you came back.” JC wasn’t sure yet of why he had decided to listen to what Justin had to say, and was about to interrupt as Joey continued “Wait, hold on… so, I knew things hadn’t gone well when Justin called and knowing you I also knew you would take time to tell me how it went. I wanted to listen to him so at least I could help you emotionally. I made you a promise and I would never break it, C.” he finished as Justin looked confused at both of them when he heard about the promise.

JC looked down, took one more deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts. “What did he say about me? About us?” he asked Joey, ignoring the fact that Justin was standing in front of them.

Joey looked at Justin, not really understanding why his friend was interested on that, if all he wanted the past months – or years – was to forget about what they’d had. JC looked at him when he didn’t have an answer “So…?” he raised his eyebrows.

“He told me everything, C.” Joey said “Even more than you had told me already.” he continued as Justin turned his back for both of them when he felt like he was about to cry. 

“Plus, I’ve also heard his side of the story.” JC swallowed trying to control his tears and nodded anxiously.

Justin held his breath when he heard JC’s question “And now? What should I do?” at first he wasn’t understanding why JC hadn’t asked for privacy to talk to Joey about it, but as soon as he heard both of them talking to each other everything made sense… Joey would never advise his friend on something that he knew it would end up hurting him. They’ve always protected each other like real brothers.

“One last time, C, give him one last chance.” Joey asked “Breathe, calm yourself down, take your time, but listen to what he has to say. I’m not assuring you that both of you will work things out, but at least you’ll have the closure you deserve.” Justin turned around. His eyes were full of tears that he had been trying to hold for a long time now and his face had already turned red. 

JC nodded and Joey made his way upstairs to give both of them the space and time they needed. “I’m going to be in my room if you need me” he added before leaving.  
Justin stood still, not knowing if JC was calm enough to start a conversation already. He watched his ex lover intently and made his way back to the couch in hope JC would do the same. “How are we doing this?” he asked after a few moments of silence in the room. Obviously JC didn’t know what to say or what to ask. He was clearly nervous and that’s what made Justin wonder if he was actually in a good state of mind to have a proper conversation.

JC walked around the room gathering his thoughts for one or two minutes more, ignoring Justin’s question and calming himself down before sitting on the couch and looking straight to his favorite eyes. “Why are you back? Why are you doing this after all these years?” he was begging for an answer.

Justin could notice the pain in his eyes once again, and that was what broke him even more. All he ever wanted was to be the reason of JC’s happiness but he did exactly the opposite. “I’ve already told you… I needed to see you” he replied.

“I know what you said. I’m asking you why.” JC asked one more time. “From what I’ve seen you were having such a great life with you brand new singles and successful tour. So, please, no more lies… did you want to see me just to make me feel bad again?” he was feeling more relieved than he had ever felt in his whole life.  
Justin couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He always knew JC got mad at him, but never thought he could think such a thing. He accepted the fact that he had left the man of his life without any coherent explanation, but couldn’t accept that even after so long he still had the power of bringing back those bad feelings, and after realizing such a thing, he knew he would never forgive himself for what he had done to JC.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” he broke the silence “I came back… I came back because I needed to see you. I needed to hear your voice. I needed to listen to what you have to say, even though I knew you’d yell at me. I needed you, JC.” he continued “The worst decision I’ve ever made was breaking up with the guy I saw myself marrying with. The guy that always knew how to cheer me up when no one even had noticed I wasn’t feeling okay. I miss our late night conversations and driving hours just to see the sunset at the beach. I miss waiting in the car until the song ended, even though we had already got to our destination. I miss you and I miss us.” Justin finished and looked at the window on his left, not wanting to look straight to JC’s eyes as he cried again.

JC was speechless. He wanted to scream, cry and say all those things he had been keeping or himself throughout these years, but he couldn’t. He hated the fact that he was hurting in front of his lover again and that his emotions were still clear, but for the first time in months he had really noticed the truth in one’s voice. And who would say it would be Justin’s?

“I miss you and us as well.” he made a face as though he had regretted what he said – but he was really not. “But you left me broken and didn’t even care of how I was.” he added.  
Justin widened his eyes “Josh, I know I left with no further explanations but I did really care of how you were doing.” he explained and immediately continued as JC ironically laughed “In fact, I’ve kept contact with Chris the whole time and always made sure to know you were doing well…” now he received that ‘really?’ look he knew too well “… at least physically.” he completed.

JC nodded. It was obvious that Justin kept in touch with one of his friends “But Chris kind of didn’t want me to go to New York. Did he know it was you calling me?” he was confused, thinking about how disappointed his friend looked when he said he would be in New York for a week.

“Yeah, he knew.” Justin replied “I spoke to him days before my PA called you and told him about this idea and he said it was probably not a good time for that because you were about to go on vacation and you deserved that time for yourself.” now both of them seemed comfortable with each other and Justin could feel that JC was not stressed anymore – or he hoped. 

JC took a deep breath. “Well, thank you for worrying about me, then.” he meant it. He always loved the way Justin took care of him, but the more he questioned the more confused he was getting. “And this PA of yours… he didn’t sound like Matt. What happened to him?” he wanted to go slowly until he found strength and comfortable enough to keep on the conversation that could decide his future.

Somehow Justin was relieved because he knew that was a good signal. JC was the kind of person who tried to talk about useless stuff before a real conversation, and that made Justin comfortable because he knew he was going to get a chance. “Matt decided to leave when I went on tour. He had his focus on his studies and traveling all the time wasn’t on his plans at that moment.” he explained. “I’ve hired a new one, anyway. His name’s Carl.”

“Does he know what that was about?” JC wanted to know if Justin was actually talking about him lately, and if the new personal assistant knew anything about their relationship, that meant Justin did let someone know that he was coming back for his man.

Justin frowned. “Not really, I don’t think I should let him know about that… at least not now.” JC was wrong. Apparently, he wasn’t. “I mean… I don’t want anyone to advise me on what to do with my life. I’m done with people telling me what I should do or not, so I’m doing this all by myself and for myself.” Justin was so sure of himself that it was the first time JC really felt it on his voice and he was definitely satisfied with it.

“For yourself?” JC wanted to hear beautiful things from Justin’s mouth. He was missing those words so much he couldn’t let such a great opportunity pass by.

Justin knew what he was doing and enjoyed the time to say all he wanted to since their breakup. “Yes Josh, for myself. I never knew I needed you until you left me. I always thought about my career, money, status and everything else but because I had never had such a great person by my side I had no idea that was essential for my life as well.” He continued. “I’m still dedicating 100% of me for my music and career, but if anyone tells me I can not have you with me throughout my journey, then I’m sorry but I’m choosing you. I can’t lose you again, Josh.” He wasn’t crying this time. He felt confident enough to just say what he was supposed to years ago when he left his lover in the rudest way possible.

“Yeah, I guess we can say it wasn’t the best decision for any of us.” JC tried to believe on the words he had just heard, but part of him just wanted to tell Justin that he had no reason at all to cry over something that was his own fault. “But I think continuing like this would be the right thing to do at the moment. You’re focused in your career and so am I. What happened between us is past and maybe we weren’t meant to be lovers. We shouldn’t have rushed things the way we did.” JC’s voice was calm and clear, seeming like he had been rehearsing that for a long time.

Justin didn’t see such a thing coming. He thought they were going to work things out and everything would be solved at that moment, but apparently not. “Josh, what are you talking about?” he almost begged for an answer. “Of course we were meant to be. We had our ups and downs but you can’t say we weren’t great together. Give us another chance, please.” 

JC nodded while Justin was still speaking. “No, you don’t understand. You betrayed me, Justin. You let people decide what you should do with your life and who you should be or not be with. We had a promise and you broke it.” he was almost whispering right now. It was such a low voice that Justin could barely hear. “I’m sorry, but we can’t do this anymore. You need to leave and forget me.” He finished saying the words that he had never thought he’d be able to say.

“One month, Josh, that’s all I ask.” Justin desperately asked, not wanting to leave without trying once again. “Please, one month is all I need to give you anything you ever deserved from me.” He cried.

JC shook his head as he said for the last time before he lost his patience. “No, Justin. We should leave it like this while both of us is calm.” He added. “I don’t want to take the risk of getting stressed and hear and say things we don’t mean one more time.”

Justin wiped his tears. “Alright. I should go then.” He made his way through the door without looking back. He knew he’d end up sobbing if he kept on that conversation. He stopped at the door with his back turned to the interior of the house, took a deep breath and turned back. “Thank you for talking to me one last time. Wish you the best.” He tried to give him a big smile in order to show that he wasn’t mad about his lover’s decision, but his broken appearance just gave him away.

JC nodded. “Wish you the best as well, Justin.” He said as he closed the door and left the singer heartbroken outside, just like it had happened a few years ago to him. He hated himself for still thinking about that story but he couldn’t forget about what had been haunting him since then.


End file.
